When a man loves a woman
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Reno fordert Yuffie zum Tanzen auf. Wieso? Weshalb? Warum? Lest selber


When a Man loves a woman

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir und Geld verdienen tue ich damit schon gar nicht.

Beta-Dank: Qan-Chan

Kommentar: Die Idee dazu kam mir als ich „When a man loves a woman" von Vaya Con Dios hörte, deswegen heisst die Story auch so

Warnings:Alkohol,Yuffie, reno, eine durchgeknallte autorin, Herzschmerz udn ein Happy End

Pairing: Reffie

When a man loves a woman

Sie saß hier in dieser Bar.

In der Jukebox , die in einer Ecke stand ,spielte gerade irgendein Lied, zu dem sie mal mit Vincent getanzt hatte.

Sie schaute in ihr halb volles Glass und strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger über den Rand.

Sie dachte darüber nach, was heute passiert war. Vincent hatte ihr heute erzählt, dass er sie nicht lieben würde sondern irgend so eine andere Tusse .

Tifa hatte sie besorgt angesehen, als sie ihr davon erzählt hatte und gemeint, sie könne sich jeder Zeit bei ihr ausheulen, aber war ihr wirklich nach ausheulen zumute? Wenn sie so genau darüber nachdachte, dann nicht.

Sie war weder enttäuscht, wütend oder sonst etwas. Von Liebeskummer überhaut keine Spur. Es überraschte sie, wie kalt sie das ganze lies, was sie zu einer entscheidenden Frage brachte: Hatte sie Vincent jemals wirklich geliebt oder irgendwelche Gefühle entgegen gebracht? Ja, Vincent war anziehend, aber das sie ihn geliebt hatte...? Nein... Nein, sie hatte ihn nicht geliebt , von Anfang an nicht. Sie fand ihn gutaussehend, ja, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie fand ja auch das Cloud gut aussah, aber lieben tat sie den auch nicht.

Aber warum, war sie dann immer bei der Erwähnung des Wortes „Turk" in ein reines Gefühlschaos gestürzt?? Ihre Knie waren ja jetzt schon wieder ganz weich und ihre Hände zitterten. Also wenn Vincent nicht der Grund war, wer dann...?

An wen dachte sie zuerst, wenn sie das Wort hörte?

Sie lief knall rot an. Nein, das KONNTE nicht sein! Alles nur nicht das...

Sie wurde bleich und der Barkeeper sah sie komisch von der Seite an.

Im gleichen Moment lief sie aber auch schon wieder knallrot an, weil sie eben an diesen einen gedacht hatte.

„Na, squirt. So ganz alleine hier?"

sie lief schon wieder knallrot an. Jetzt hörte sie auch noch seine Stimme .

„Fieber? Oder warum wirst du so rot?"

Sie konnte sein Grinsen schon regelrecht spüren.

Sie drehte sich um..und erstarrte. Eigentlich hatte sie sich nur davon überzeugen wollen, dass er NICHT hinter ihr stand, aber genau da stand er. Er mit seinem zerknitternden, dunkelblauem Anzug, dem offenem weißem Hemd, den so ungekämmt aussehen, feuerroten Haaren und einem fiesen Grinsen ihm Gesicht.

„Nenn mich nicht Squirt, Pumuckel" fauchte sie ihn an.

Er verzog spielerisch sein Gesicht und schlug sich theatralisch mit der Hand auf die Brust. „Uhhh... tödlich verwundet"

Sie schaute ihn böse an.

„Nana, squirt, nicht so böse gucken, davon kriegst du Falten." Er grinste sie noch immer an, „los komm lass uns tanzen."und noch ehe sie etwas erwiedern konnte, hatte er sie bei der Hand geschnappt und auf den freien Platz vor der Jukebox gezogen.

Gerade fing ein neues Lied an

„When a man loves a woman. „ ertönte aus den Lautsprechern.

Auch noch ein langsames Lied. Irgendwer schien sie nicht zu mögen.

Erst musste sie sich eingestehen das sie sich in den Redhead verliebt hatte und dann stand eben dieser Redhead vor ihr und tanzte mit ihr zu diesem Lied. Nein, sie hatte das Glück wirklich nicht gepachtet. Was sollte sie denn jetzt machen??

„Gefällt es dir nicht?", raunte eine samtweiche Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Ein kalter Schauer lief er den Rücken herunter.

Sie wollte was sagen, doch ihre stimme versagte und so brachte sie nur ein schwaches Nicken zustande.

Er zog sie noch näher an sich heran.

Sie versteift sich etwas, aber dann entspannte sie sich wieder und genoss es sogar, auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte.

Sie zog seinen Duft ein, wollte ihn nie wieder vergessen.

Irgendwann hörte das Lied aber auch auf und er lies er sie ganz sanft aus seiner Umarmung gleiten.

Aus ihren Träumen gerissen schaute sie ihn an.

„Ich liebe dich, Prinzessin" hauchte er ihr in ihr Ohr, bevor er ihr ganz schnell einen Kuss auf ihre Wange hauchte und verschwand.

Sie stand wie vor den Kopf gestoßen da und schaute ihm nach.

„Ich liebe dich..." seine Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf nach. So richtig wurde sie sich dessen noch nicht bewusst.

Mit weichen Knien tapste sie zu ihrem Barhocker zurück und versuchte das Geschehen zu verarbeiten.

Langsam aber sicher nahm ihr Bewusstsein war, was geschehen war und mit zittrigen Fingern kramte sie nach ihrem Handy , um ihm zu antworten, aber , oh schreck!, sie hatte seine Handynummer nicht.

Was sollte sie denn jetzt machen? Verzweifelt überlegte sie. War Vincent nicht mit...? Ja genau war er und vielleicht hatte sie Glück und sie wusste, wo er wohnte.

Ihre Finger zitterten nicht mehr ganz so schlimm als sie Vincents Handynummer eintippte und auf ein Freizeichen wartete.

Wenige Minuten später stand sie vor der Bar, mit einem Zettel in der Hand, auf dem sie seine Adresse hatte. Ihre Stimme hatte zwar anfangs etwas versagt und der Frosch im Hals wollte auch nicht so recht verschwinden, aber letztendlich hatten die Beiden am anderem Ende doch verstanden , was sie wollte.

Da sie seine Adresse jetzt hatte, musste sie jetzt überlegen was sie weiter machen wollte, aber das konnte sie auch, wenn sie schon mal losging... und wenn ihr nichts einfiel, spontan Aktionen waren manchmal das Beste und ihre Spezialität.

Unterwegs kam sie an einer Tankstelle vorbei, in dessen Fenster sie etwas interessantes sehen konnte. Ihr kam eine Idee...

Er war ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten einfach gegangen, und wahrscheinlich hätte er auch keine bekommen, denn sie liebte ja einen anderen. Wieso sonst hätte sie so tieftraurig an der Bar sitzen sollen ??

Er seufzte. Er würde sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden müssen, das seine Liebe nicht erwidert werden würde.

Schwer lies er sich auf seine Couch fallen und versuchte die Tränen zurück zuhalten, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz. Eine nach der anderen stahl sich aus seinem Augenwinkel und lief seine Wange herunter. Verzweifelt legte er seinen Arm über seine Augen, in der Hoffnung die Tränen zurückhalten zu können, aber das half auch nichts. Leise schluchzte er.

Verdammt, er war doch sonst nicht sie so ein Weichei.

Und je mehr er über seine Situation und seine Liebe nachdachte, desto trostloser kam ihm das alles vor. Wieso sollte sie sich auch in ihn, aus gerechnet ihn, verlieben?? Er war der Bad Boy schlecht hin und sie hatte gegen ihn gekämpft. Nein, sie würde ihn nicht lieben , das wusste er.

Und mehr als auf diesen einen Tanz konnte er auch nicht hoffen. Gequält lächelte er ,aber das Lächeln verschwand wieder sofort. Ihm war nicht danach zumute.

Der Tanz. Ja ,der Tanz, war das Beste , was er bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Es war schön gewesen sie einfach im Arm zuhalten, alles zu vergessen und ihre Wärme zu spüren.

Noch mehr Tränen rannen seine Wange herunter als er daran dachte und sein Herz schien zu zerspringen, so sehr sehnte er sich nach diesem einen Moment zurück.

Sie stand vor seiner Tür.

Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch, dann hob sie ihre zitternde Hand und klingelte.

Sie wartete. Innen tat sich nichts. Ob er überhaut da war?

Sie biss sich af die Unterlippe, je mehr sie darüber nachdachte. Was wenn er nicht da war? Oder es gar nicht ernst gemeint war? Oder...? Doch bevor ihr noch mehr Oders einfielen, hörte sie Schritte und verspannte sich.

Verdammt, er war doch da. Was sollte sie den jetzt machen? Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Sie hatte sich doch nichts zurecht gelegt. Warum plante sie eigentlich nicht voraus?

Sie hörte wie im Schloss ein Schlüssel herumgedreht wurde und atmete noch einmal tief ein um den Versuch zu unternehmen, einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür , wie in Zeitlupe.

Ihr Kopf rief was von weg rennen, aber ihre Beine waren wie angewurzelt.

So blieb sie stehen und harte der Dinge; die da kommen mochten.

Die Tür war nun ganz auf und sie konnte in seine überraschten Augen sehen, die verweint aussahen.

Verweint? Hatte er etwa...? Das konnte nicht sein! Nicht er! Er war doch der Bad Boy unter den Bad Boys.

Langsam veränderte sich der überraschte Blick in einen fragenden und sie begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Was sollte sie den jetzt machen??

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch ihre Stimme versagte. Was jetzt?

Sie überlegte schnell, gut wenn nicht so, dann würde sie das eine dem anderen vorziehen, die Reihenfolge, war ja auch egal . Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er wusste was die Blumen hießen.

Vorsichtig holte sie hinter ihrem Rücken einen Straus roter Rosen hervor.

Er schaute abwechselnd zwischen ihr und den Blume hin und her.

Ihr Blick wurde immer zweifelnder. Verstand er denn nicht..?

Plötzlich hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er nahm ihr die Blumen aus der Hand, um sie neben sich in der Wohnung abzulegen, dann zog er sie in eine Umarmung und küsst sie ganz sanft.

Vorsichtig fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen, bat um Einlass, denn sie ihm auch nach kurzem zögern gewährte. Ganz sanft erkundete er ihren Mund , spielte mit ihrer Zunge und zog sie noch näher zu sich.

Ihre Finger vergruben sich in seinen roten Haaren, streichelten seinen Hinterkopf.

Atemlos trennte sie sich kurz von einander.

„Ich..ich liebe dich", es war fast tonlos und leise gesagt, aber er verstand sie doch.

Sie küssend zog er sie mit sich in seine Wohnung und liess die Tür hinter sich zufallen.

„Ich liebe dich auch"

Sie lagen die ganze Nacht lang, wach auf seinem Bett,.

Streichelten sich und küssten sich oder schauten sich einfach nur in die Augen.

Die Nähe des anderen geniessend.

ende


End file.
